TF: Bacasion
by ZeRo-StReAkEr0139
Summary: aFter along time of acting the Transformers are out to get a bacasion. Slash. set after the movie ended.


Zero here! Kay I'll try to make this as less slash moment as possible and this take after the end of the Transformers movie 2.

The main pairings are: OpxBee, MegsXscreamer, maybe others. Anyway this is more like a vacation fic than a behind the scene fic and it also have holoform involve so if you don't like it, you don't need to read it. Okay on with the story! \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Optimus stands in the end of the U.S military ship looking in the horizon in front of him with Sam and the day start to come to an end.

"OKAY CUT!" one of the transformers crew shouted and Optimus drop his act "Good job Optimus! Now you get some rest we'll celebrate first thing tomorrow!" Michael Bay said to the big mech "sure thing". The group of Autobots came running to him with a grin on their face "Optimus! We finally finished the film! Awesome!" Bumblebee said happily hugging his 'leader' "yea I can finally hit to the beach!" Ironhide said "hey that's a great idea!" Starscream said with a group a Decepticons not too far away trailing behind him also with a smile on his face "I can't wait to get relaxed after 2 years full I gotta act as an evil mech man, it's tiring!" Megatron said while stretching "ha! You're tired?! Well that a big words coming from you! The great lord Megatron is tired! Hahaha!" Optimus said laughing, and the fight began, "o yeah?! Well the great Optimus Prime, DIED!" optics glaring at his brother, Optimus gasp "ooo now that hurts!" "Well that's what you get for insulting me you son of a bitch!" "we're brother you dumbass!!!" Optimus said, then silence "okay that's it!!!" and Megatron jump to Optimus strangling his brother.

"I'm telling mom that you said she's a bitch!" "Not if I rip you vocals first!" "You already ripped Bumblebees vocals now you're gonna ripped mine?! Has ripping others Vocals been a hobby to you now?!" "Why I outta-!" everyone sigh and Ironhide finally said "Operation: jealous. ASAP!" Just then Starscream and Bumblebee spurt the energon that they were drinking "WHAT?!" they both said at the same time. "Soundwave get Starscream! Ironhide Bumblebee!" just when the camaro and the F-22 raptor were just about to get away they were capture by mech assigns to catch them. "Let go of me you-" Starscream sentence was silence when Soundwave close his faceplate to him, not too close to kissed him but enough to get Megatron let go of prime and look at his 'second in command' mouth dropping till the end of his face. And as for Bumblebee he was being carried by Ironhide, bridal style, which cause Optimus to lower his head, grit his teeth and different feints start to pop on his head.

Michael bay was having his coffee and was talking to Megan fox until they heard a loud explosion from where the transformers are "what the-?!"

Optimus and Megatron lifted their body from the ground in a very weird manner like those zombie in a film who had just been woken up from their death; head bowed down, shoulder slump in their side, both hands has cannon that is free to go boom, and a killing, death giving aura, and a blazing fire background that's heating up the scene. Everyone was scared now "I KNOW THAT THIS WASN'T A GOOD IDEA!!!" Ratchet shouted running away from the 'battle field' so as everyone else, aside from those who dare to watch the fight which is Mudflap, Skids, Jazz, Blackout, Barricade, and Brawl.

"NO body touches MY STARSCREAM!!" Megatron roar to Soundwave, his fusion cannon was firing at the communication officer causing Soundwave to leave Starscream and run away for his dear life, "nobody can kiss you except me!" Megatron said picking up Starscream from the ground but his expression was not what a just-saved-lover will give, then Starscream smack Megatron's head "ouch! Why'd you did that for?" "He didn't kiss me you fool! Now shut up and carry me to my room!" Megatron sigh "yes ma'am" another smack "would you stop smacking me women?!" "I'm a man!" sweat drop "sorry got that from a TV show".

Many people might think that Optimus was more pleasant when it comes to punishing someone, well not in this fic his not! "Ironhide where are you?! Give Bumblebee back! If you don't come out here in 10 seconds I'm gonna blow up your room and you'll be sleeping with Ratchet or worst, on the road!" nodding his head and with a creepy look in his eyes and his mouth form in to a smirk "o yeah I can do that! Now come out you jackass!"Optics glowing from his wrath (or the fact that it is close to dark). Before he knew it Ironhide was running away from him, swimming in the sea, jumping to an airplane, drop in Canada, transform, and hit the road.

Optimus: O.O - -_-"

Blackout: wow! Now that will surely give Blur a run of his money. *slurping an energon soda and continue eating popcorn*

Everyone else (including those who ran away): O_O h-how…?

Ratchet: *running to the end of the Battle ship* Ironhide! Get you aft back here you jerk! …………. *silence* WWWUUUAAA!!! Don't leave me!!! *cry*

Everyone thoughts: CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WIERDER??!!

Optimus start to look for Bumblebee and found him being tied up (in a cute manner) with a big red and blue ribbon. Optimus was silent for a while then he collapse to the ground. Bumblebee then try to talk but can't because his mouth was also tied up then he use his speaker to signal his present. Then Jazz and the other came to Bumblebee and unwrapped him, and Bumblebee finally shout "RATCHET! I THINK I BROKE OPTIMUS!!!" then out of nowhere Ratchet pop to the scene, causing Jazz and Bumblebee to crossed their arms, hands forming into the ones that human use when they're listening to hard rock metal music and body frame look like they have fur that stand up (a/n: you know when someone is mad or shock they will sometimes do this action in a Japanese comic). "No you didn't broke him Bumblebee no need to worry" then Bumblebee sweat drop "I thought that you're still sulking 'cause Ironhide leave you…" "Who?" "Never mind"

**--The Next day (with the Decepticons)—**

"Okay so we have all decided that the celebration will be on a beach that Michael bay had rent for us to spend there for a week for all of our hard work… any Question?" Megatron said to the group and all hand in the group was raise he sweat drop "um, Barricade" hoping that the non-crazy mech have a good and reasonable question "what did you and Starscream do after you carry him to his room?" Megatron and Starscream faceplate heats up "w-what the-?! Wh-what kind of question is that?!" Barricade shrug "I will not answer such a question, now any more question?" all hand are raise again, then Megatron start to massage his temples "any Question regarding about the trip and NOT about yesterday accidence?" no hand was raise, "WHAT KIND OF MECHES ARE YOU?!" Megatron temper starts to rise. And everyone ran out from the room, starts to packing up for tomorrow (or just scared of Megatron).

**--With the Autobots—**

"Michael Bay had rent a beach for us to relax for all of our hard work. The beach is located near here and we will spend our time in a resort that the human had made for us to stay for the next 1 week. O and we will use our holoform there. Now, any question?" Optimus said, and of course what had happened with the Decepticons happened to them, all hand is raise. Optimus who is more prepare then Megatron continue "Any question about the trip and not about yesterday?"Almost all hand had been lowered except for a few. "Okay… so um, jolt" "will Jetfire and the Fallen come too?" "Good question, but sadly I don't know the answer to that I think they will come who knew? Maybe they will be sent to a place where all old mech is… I dunno" "o okay." "Right any more question?" then Skids raise his hands "what happened to Ironhide?" then a bullet was fired and skids end up knock-out on the floor and everyone look back at Prime with fear in their eyes, the Autobots leader was reloading his cannon "I wasn't kidding when I said NO question about yesterday, now anymore question?" a click informing that his cannon was fully reload, then the room was quickly empty, "heh, I love my weapon… it's a good thing Michael let me have it".

**--Day 1- Heading to the beach—**

"Okay is everyone here?" Megatron and Optimus who is in front of the group of transformers and nod "alright then we're going!" then all Autobots and Decepticons transform in to their alt mode and let a few of their human's friends in "to the beach!"

After all of the Transformers crew get to the beach they quickly ran to the sandy shore and maybe for some girls, play in the sea which is pretty much a paradise for some boys. It's a good thing that the Transformers have a holoform which is really handy because the holoform that they're going to use will be they're remaining form for the next week.

Bumblebee was the first one to come out from his 'car' it took a few minutes for a Transformer to download their system to the human form that they've been given and of course the holoform will be what they will look like when they are human. Bumblebee has blond hair and large baby blue eyes wearing a yellow shirt with two black stripes and a knee length pants. He was soon followed by Optimus then all the Autobots had come out. Optimus was a tall man who is around their twenties short blue hair, dark blue eyes, blue shirt with red flames on the end and was also wearing a knee length jeans. When all the Autobots had gather they start to play in the beach and the Decepticons not far behind.

Ironhide (who has return from Canada! But still receiving death glare from Optimus) was splashing water to Ratchet who is now throwing things at him. Ironhide has jet black hair, dark blue (almost black) eyes, a white t-shirt, and wearing a black beach pants. Ratchet have a dark blond hair, glasses, yellow with red heart beating stripes polo shirt, and knee length pants. Other was having fun too, like Bumblebee who was talking happily with Starscream and Megatron and Optimus was watching from afar under an umbrella. Starscream has grey hair with bleached purple stripes, large ruby red eyes, wearing silver shirt and short tight black pants and as for Megatron he has dark grey hair with dark silver stripes, sharp blood red eyes, a button down white shirt with a Decepticons logo, and a knee length black with silver stripes pants.

"Hey guys! Wanna play in the water?" Jazz ask coming to view. Starscream and Bumblebee exchange glance and shrug "sure why not…" "Yeah that'll be fun!" "Great! Get your swim suit we're gonna play some water games!" Jazz said running away from the two to get everyone to join. After hearing what Jazz had said Megatron and Optimus finally stand up from their shaded place and said "you're thinking what I'm thinking?" "You bet it bro" then both leaders make a run for the swing pool.

"Hey 'Bee, is it me or my swimsuit feel smaller than usual?" Bumblebee who was at the dressing room raises an eyebrow "huh? What are you talking about? How should I know? Look just wear what every you got and we'll go to the pool Kay? And beside this the humans clothing that we're wearing of course it will look or feel weird at first" "*sigh* yea maybe you're right come on let's go! I'm ready!" "Wait-what wait up!" both teen starts to race who will get to the pool first but what they don't realize is that two dark figures are laughing behind the dressing room.

The pool side was not really crowded there was about 10-12 people there, and Megatron and Optimus was one of them. "Hey Starscream wait up!" "Sorry can't do that 'Bee!" "But you cheated!" "So?" "Ugh! Damn it!" after hearing two shouting teens running Optimus and Megatron look back and almost passed out. "wh-what the- ?!" "What the hell are they wearing?!" as soon as Starscream and Bumblebee reach the pool both teen was panting and when they look up just in time to meet their leaders look at them like they just grow another head "what?" Starscream ask irritated for being look at like that "um… Starscream what exactly are you wearing?" Megatron ask, Starscream make a face and said "huh? It's a human swimsuit right? The ones that they usually used when they go to a beach or the ones that they used when they want to swim, right?" Megatron nodded and said "that is true but, um… have you look to the mirror before you came here?" Megatron said looking away blushing, Starscream raise an eyebrow and look down of what he was wearing and his eyes widen "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" then soon cover his body with his hands "wh-what is this?! Why am I wearing a girls swimsuit I swear that I've check my belongings before we leave the base!" "HAHAHAHA!!!" Bumblebee was laughing loudly not aware the Prime was lusting of what he is seeing 'damn his hot!' Starscream frown and a vein pop up in his head "Look who's talking?" then Bumblebee look down and scream "what the me too?!" covering his body as well "who did this?" Bumblebee ask confuse, both teen was wearing a short swimming skirt, and a short' t-shirt that doesn't even cover their belly. Both Leader snicker then Starscream and Bumblebee look at them "you're enjoying this aren't you?" Starscream ask in a venomous voice "what? No!" Megatron said try to hold his nose bleed, "uh Prime? Could you help me and take my pants in my locker? I don't think I can go anywhere with this…" "Yea same here Megs!" the Brothers sigh they were really enjoying this but all things must come to an end "fine, but just don't let anyone take you away from here okay?" Optimus said to Bumblebee and nodded in return "we'll be back in 15 minutes" Optimus said running to the locker room with Megatron.

Both teen are covering their body and try to ignore as many cat calls as possible and finally Starscream snapped "okay that's it!!! I am going to do so many illegal things to those who did this to me!!!" Starscream said standing up which cause Soundwave to tilled his head "hello hottie hot hottie!". Just then two laughing figures catch their attention it was Mudflap and skids, Starscream and Bumblebee just look at them at first but then the flaming background do its thing.

Starscream: so… *grit teeth* it was them…

Bumblebee: I believe so… *5 different veins start to pop*

Starscream: LET'S GET THEM!!!

Mudflap & Skids: oouu! GGAAAAHHHH!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVE!!!

The twin was running away from the (dangerous) angry teens "I'm going to make you two off-line or better yet disappeared from reality!!!" Bumblebee scream "AAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" but of course Bumblebee and Starscream was faster than they are and they grab the green and red haired 'kids' "now, what should we do to you two?" Bumblebee said eyes glowing "AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

--locker room—

"Hey you hear that?" "Hear what?" "I dunno, like two people screaming for their dear live to be spared by two angry treacherous demons" Optimus said grabbing 'Bees pants since he couldn't find the shirt, Megatron just look at his Brother "dude, what have you been doing in these past few days?" "O how great of you to ask well I dunno maybe ACTING?!" Optimus said sarcastically Megatron rolled his eyes and said "come on let's go! Starscream and your little Bee probably have been surrounded by prevented guy by now…" "WHAT?!" Optimus scream and run out of the locker room leaving Megatron alone "hey wait up!!!"

--back to the beach—

Megatron was thrilled of what he saw; His brother was beating the crap out of every one who dares get near Bumblebee which left Starscream unprotected and he spring in to action "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM YOU FRAGGER!!!" Megatron shouted through the crowed. After a few minutes of killing the place was already filled with a mountain of dead Bodies which Optimus and Megatron had killed. "um, hello? Our cloth?" Starscream said hand crossed in his chest "right sorry, o by the way we can't find your clothe but we do find your pants though will that work?" "Sure thing". When Bumblebee and Starscream was putting on their pants Megatron and Optimus notice something hanging in the pole in the end of the bridge and the sharks that kept jumping to but something "hey Prime is that, is that your teammates?" Megatron Said looking closer to the two people who was tied up to feed the sharks, then Prime leaned in to get a better view and indeed it was Mudflap and Skids being Shark bait screaming for Someone to safe them "how did they get there?". "Who them?" Bumblebee said finishing wearing his pants, "yeah" "o, that'll be their punishment" Bumblebee said smiling 'then that means…' "You don't by any chances do this did you?" Optimus ask face paled "o of course not! I only catch the Sharks, Starscream here do the rest" then Optimus and Megatron could feel their fear for the camaro and the F-22 raptors increase. "Note to self: do not make Bumblebee mad" Optimus said writing a note in his note-for-self book.

* * *

Okay this is the first chapter! Yes I know they are ooc but this is not in the film remember? So yea and review please!


End file.
